Friendship's Unlikely Turns
by serendipitous-15
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles chronicling Tony and Jimmy's friendship through season seven. Sequel to 'An Unlikely Friendship'.
1. In Repair

**NCIS and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to CBS and Don Bellisario, I'm just borrowing them for the time being.**

_So this is the author formally known as serendipitysurprise, I now have a new name, which is only slightly different from my old name, go figure. So now we've started season seven stories, hope you guys enjoy!_

_Spoilers: 7x01 'Truth or Consequences'  
_

* * *

_May_

"He's not Tony, at least he's not acting like Tony," Abby said quietly.

"I know," replied Jimmy with a heavy sigh.

"Think we should talk to him together?" she asked. "Oh come on, Jimmy, you knew that was coming."

"Yeah, I did, how about we tag team?"

"Works for me, who should go first?"

"We're meeting after work to watch a game, I'll talk to him then, you can talk to him tomorrow at work."

"Deal," Abby, replied smiling and with a flourish, she presented Jimmy with the results on the fiber analysis that he had given her earlier that day.

The following day Jimmy knocked on Abby's office door during the lunch hour and was pleased to find her alone.

"Hey, Abby."

"Hi, Jimmy," she replied brightly before turning back to her computer and with a few clicks of her mouse sent her findings to the email inbox of Agent Balboa. "So how did last night go?"

"To quote Tony, 'I am fine so you two can stop worrying now'."

Abby sorted. "He is so not fine."

--

_August_

"Come on, Tony, open the damn door," he muttered under his breath as he knocked on the door for a third time but when he didn't answer Jimmy used his key to get in.

The sound that greeted him upon entry was the sound of glass breaking and Jimmy quickly shut the door and hurried to the kitchen. He found Tony staring at the far wall of his kitchen surrounded by the remnants of what had to be at least four glasses with a half empty bottle of what looked like scotch on the counter. Tony gave no indication that he had heard Jimmy enter his home, instead reached into his cupboard, and pulled out another glass that he prepared to throw but Jimmy had quickly crossed the threshold and taken the glass from his grip. After making sure that the remain glasses were safe from Tony's misguided wrath he turned around to take a good look at his friend and the state that he's in makes Jimmy's stomach plummet. Jimmy was reminded of how Tony was right after Director Shepard died and he knew instinctively that Tony was blaming himself for Ziva's death too.

"It isn't your fault," he tells him quietly after leading him to his couch. It isn't much and Jimmy's sure that Tony doesn't believe him but it's the only thing there is to say.

--

"I want Tony back," Abby pouted.

"I do too, Abby, but what do you suggest we do? Ziva's dead and there's no way to bring her back," he replied sadly. Ever since news of her death Tony had become extremely un-Tony like, gone were the jokes, witty quips, pranks, and movie references and in their place they were left with a serious, dark, and bitter Tony. Tony was still good at his job but the serious Tony that had taken up residence since news of Ziva's death no longer tried to lighten the mood, preferring to do the job and then go god knows where, Jimmy hasn't worked up the courage to ask yet, and an already emotionally trying job just became even more trying.

"I don't know, Jimmy," she replied helplessly, "but there has to be _something_."

--

"When do you leave?" asked Jimmy as he watched Tony pack up his stuff and proceed to shut down his computer close his monitors.

"Our flight leaves in forty-five minutes," Tony replied as he threw a couple things from his drawers into the duffle bag that he kept in the trunk of his car for just such occasions.

"What are you going to do in Somalia?" asked Jimmy for the third time.

Tony's hands stilled and he glanced over at his worried friend. "Jimmy, you know I can't tell you that."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Jimmy pleaded.

Tony just grinned before hefting his duffle bag over his shoulder. "McGee, it's time to roll."

Abby gave McGee a quick kiss on his cheek and one last hug before moving to Tony and doing the same. "Stay safe you two," she said joining Jimmy at Tony's desk.

"Bye, Abby, Jimmy," two men said before the elevator doors closed.

"They're going to do something stupid and dangerous, aren't they?" Jimmy asked as soon as the elevator doors closed.

Abby just hugged him in reply.

--

It was now day two since Agent Gibbs' team had left for an out of country fact finding mission and there had been no word so when resident forensic specialist, Abigail Scuito, chief medical examiner, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, and medical examiner assistant, Jimmy Palmer, appeared in Agent Gibbs' area of the squad room no one said anything. It was a well-known fact that even though those three were not official members of Agent Gibbs' team, they were part of his team. In truth, the whole building was on edge though no one, except Director Vance, was privy to what exactly the three NCIS agents were doing, it was always nerve wracking when agents were on dangerous missions and that tension could be felt in every nook and cranny of the building. Jimmy glanced at his watch and sighed, it was almost 1600 and they still have not heard anything. He had almost resigned himself to having to go home without any news for a second night in a row when the elevator doors opened to reveal the three men and Ziva, the team once again whole. Suddenly the whole floor erupted in applause and Abby rushed forward to hug her friend that she had given up for dead. He watched as Tony played off Ducky's concern and his own concern deepened as he caught the look on Tony's face as he silently watched first Abby and then Ducky fuss over Ziva. Perhaps feeling the intensity of Jimmy's gaze, he looked in his direction and held the medical student's gaze for a moment before turning back to the scene by the elevator.

After everyone present, Director Vance included, had given their congratulations the team was allowed to go home and a rest. Director Vance informed Ziva that he had gotten a room at the Navy Lodge for her and Ducky offered to drive her there. Jimmy had stopped at his apartment long enough to grab a six pack of beer before driving to Tony's home. This time when Jimmy knocked on the door Tony answered.

"You okay?" asked Jimmy once they had gotten settled in Tony's living room.

Tony shrugged as he stared into the depths of his beer bottle. With Tony, preoccupied Jimmy did not feel the need to hide the fact that he was trying to gauge how bad any visible injuries were. Tony was in some clean clothes and by the looks of it had taken a shower once he had gotten home so the scrapes and cuts looked better than they had back at the office but without the dirt the bruises stood out more. The ringing of the doorbell broke the silence and Jimmy wordless got up to answer it. When he opened the door, he was only slightly surprised to find McGee standing there, the last time he had seen him Abby had been offering him a ride home but McGee declined stating that his car was still parked in the garage. He too looked much better after a shower and some clean clothes.

"Come in," Jimmy said ushering McGee into the living room where Tony was still silently staring into the depths of his beer bottle. Once McGee was settled in the living room, Jimmy briefly disappeared and returned with a beer bottle for the other agent. He then quickly finished his own beer and told the two men that he was going to go home. Before he had opened the front door McGee's voice stopped him.

"You don't have to go."

Jimmy turned around and smiled at him. "Tonight I do, it's okay, McGee, there's stuff that he needs to talk about and right now you'd be the more understanding one. Good night, McGee."

"Good night, Jimmy."


	2. Absolution

_The last line is a tie in with my other tag for 7x02 'Reunion', 'As We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us'_

_Spoilers: 7x02 'Reunion'_

_

* * *

_

_Absolve (v.) – to set free from an obligation or the consequences of guilt_

--

The pressurized doors to autopsy sounded and Jimmy turned towards the door fully expecting Ducky to walk through but was surprised to find Ziva cross the threshold.

"Ziva, hi," he said obviously surprised. Ever since her rescue just three short weeks ago Ziva had not been seen at NCIS, only keeping enough contact with Abby to stop her from sending the cavalry and then some to check up on her. Three weeks had done a world of good for Ziva; she looked so much better, healthier, more like the old Ziva. "How've you been?" he blurted out before mentally wincing at how stupid that question sounded but in his defense, it really was the only thing that came to mind.

"I am doing much better, Jimmy, thank you," she replied smiling.

"Well, that's, uh, good," he replied.

"Yes," she replied simply before letting an awkward silence permeate autopsy.

"So…was there any particular reason why you came down here?" asked Jimmy after the silence had gone past being awkward to becoming uncomfortable.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to Ducky, I just had a talk with Abby and wished to discuss some things that came up with him."

"Sorry, he's not here, he went to discuss the autopsy report for Ensign Lamot with Agent Sanders, her team is the one handling the case," he said and gave Ziva an apologetic shrug at her confused expression. She was obviously not familiar with the Lamot case and while it was not an unusual case by NCIS standards, it was still more unusual than the regular run of the mill suspicious deaths and had been the talk of the building for days.

"I will come back later then, if Ducky returns before I do will you please tell him that I wish to speak with him?"

"Sure."

Satisfied Ziva turned to walk out of autopsy but Jimmy stopped her.

"He wasn't Tony," he said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"After you stayed in Israel, he wasn't Tony," Jimmy replied simply as if that explained everything and in his mind, it did. "Sure he still joked around, called McGee probie and every other nickname he could think of, still quoted movies and still got the occasional head slap from Gibbs but we knew that it was all an act, he was doing it to keep up appearances, that was it. And then we thought you were dead and there was no more pretending and he wasn't Tony anymore."

Ziva remained silent for a bit longer before finally speaking. "Why are you telling me this, Jimmy?" she asked.

"Because you need to know that before you go talk to him." The him was left unsaid but there was no mistaking which him Jimmy was referring to. "Because he's my friend and once upon a time he was your friend too," Jimmy replied before turning back to his paperwork.

--

"So, anything you want to share?" Jimmy asked after making himself comfortable on the cold concrete floor of the evidence garage.

"She told me she was sorry," Tony replied, his head resting on his hands, elbows on his knees.

"And?" Jimmy prompted.

"Kate was always the better Catholic."


	3. Friendly Conversations

_First of all, in case I don't get a chance to put anything up until after the new year, to those who will celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas! To those who celebrated Hanukkah, I hope that it was wonderful and to everyone I hope you have a wonderful new year_.

_Spoilers: 1x06 'High Seas', 5x01 'bury Your Dead', 7x03 'The Inside Man', 7x05 'Code of Conduct'_

_

* * *

_

"Why are you teeth blue?"

"_Still_? I thought I got it all," Tony replied grabbing a CD that was lying on top of some papers and flipping it over to examine his teeth. Yes, Jimmy was right, some of them still held a pale blue tinge. Ziva was going to pay for that prank.

"You still haven't answered my question," Jimmy reminded him.

"Ziva," he replied.

"Ah," the younger man replied as he nodded his understanding. Pulling pranks on one another had been a common occurrence between the two partners in the past and Jimmy thought that it was a favorite pastime of the two; next to teaming up to torment McGee or pushing the unseen but understood boundaries of their complicated partnership. He wondered if this new development meant that things might finally start to return to normal from whatever passed for normal between Tony and Ziva nowadays to normal from a year ago.

"I heard that Gibbs gave you your first head slap today," Tony said conversationally.

"Um yeah," replied Jimmy as he caught up with the sudden shift in the conversation, "and then Abby offered me a sip of her Calf-Pow."

"Way to go, Palmer," Tony said with a smile.

"I don't follow."

"It's Gibbs' way of officially saying you're part of the team."

"But I've been working here since I was a sophomore in college!"

"Gibbs takes a while to warm up to people," Tony replied with a shrug. "It took him four years before he finally got Stan Burley's name right."

"Who?"

"Agent Stan Burley worked for Gibbs for five years, currently in Japan, he was in Bahrain before and before that he was an Agent Afloat. Kate and I met him back when he was still an Agent Afloat, helped him with a case, and then I briefly saw him again back when I went to Iraq the first time."

"Nice guy?"

"Yeah and pretty damn stubborn or some kind of masochist since he worked for Gibbs for five years."

"Tony, _you've_ been working for Gibbs for nearly eight years now."

"Yeah, your point?" asked Tony unfazed.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," Jimmy replied shaking his head slightly and smiling wryly.

Tony shrugged and rooted around in the top right hand drawer to find the case for the CD. Jimmy glanced at his watch and saw that he had been upstairs for almost fifteen minutes now, any longer and Dr. Mallard would start looking for him, but before he turned to go he spied a yellow sticky note with the name Megan and a hastily scribbled phone number.

"Is that Detective Hanley's number?"

"What?" asked Tony distractedly, he had found the missing CD case but it was wedged in the back.

"That number," Jimmy said pointing to the sticky note stuck to the space key on his keyboard.

"Oh yeah, that's hers."

"Are you going to call her?"

Tony shrugged, metro Detective Hanley was nice, smart, and pretty but he wasn't sure if he was going to call her. He didn't want her to get hurt and she would inevitably get hurt if she was with him, he didn't have the best track record when it came to relationships after all.

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because it's just one date or just coffee," '_and you shouldn't be afraid of it turning into more just because of what happened with Jeanne'_ but that part was left unsaid. "I'll see you later, Tony," he said before turning the elevator.

"See ya, Jimmy."


	4. MapChart

_So it's the new year! I hope that everyone had fun ringing in 2010. So my goal is to get caught up with before the 150 episode because it looks awesome. Oh yeah, for those not familiar with the USMLE it is the US Medical Licensing Exam and it has three steps, step 1 is taken during the second year of medical school, step 2 is taken during the fourth year (that's what year Jimmy should be in) and step 3 is typically taken after the first year of residency.  
_

_Spoilers: 2x21 'Hometown Hero', 5x01 'Bury Your Dead', 7x08 'Power Down'_

_

* * *

_

"Ready for a break?" asked Tony hopefully. They were once again sequestered in a quiet corner of a university library but for a change of scenery, they were in a library of American University, not George Washington University. Tony was tired of looking up sources, he was already on a first name basis with Amanda and Will, the two student workers who staffed the media circulation desk, and frankly, after spending every free minute this week, he was not at work working on this major paper he could use a break.

"Yes," replied Jimmy, his mind burnt out after spending the morning hours of this particular Saturday studying for the USMLE Step 2 exams.

"Good, let's get out of here for a bit," Tony said as he moved to gather his things and powered down his laptop.

"Where?" asked Jimmy as he shoved his USML Step 2 study guide into his backpack, along with his various notebooks.

"Just pack up your stuff, Palmer," he replied as he haphazardly threw his books and notebook into his bag.

Jimmy shrugged and quickly finished packing his stuff before following Tony out into the bright early afternoon sunlight.

"So now what?" he asked once they reached Tony's car, Jimmy left his car at Tony's place since there was no need to take two cars to the library. Instead of answering the medical student's question Tony just threw his car keys at him, luckily Jimmy had been paying attention and caught them just in time. Glancing down at the keys resting in the palm of his hand he couldn't resist raising a questioning eyebrow at his friend, Tony hardly let anyone drive his car and considering his luck with his previous cars, first one stolen then subsequently crashed in a high speed police chase and the second one blown up, Jimmy really couldn't blame him.

"Well, are you going to get in?" queried Tony as he made his way to the passenger side and Jimmy quickly got into the car.

"Um, not that I'm complaining or anything, Tony, but is there a reason why you're not driving?"

"It's time you learn, Jimmy."

"Learn what?"

"How to find your way around DC and the surrounding areas."

"But I do know my way around!" Jimmy protested.

"Without MapChart?" asked Tony raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um…"

"That's what I thought, Palmer, drive," Tony instructed.

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked once they had exited the library parking lot.

"Think you can get downtown?"

"Yes," Jimmy replied as he turned on the right turn signal.

"That way's going towards Virginia."

"Oh right," Jimmy said sheepishly before turning left.


	5. Change of Plans

_Spoilers: 7x09 'Child's Play'_

_

* * *

_

"Last chance, you sure you don't want to join us?" asked Jimmy he gathered his stuff, he was leaving early because he still had drive to his parents house. "You still haven't met Justin yet," he reminded Tony, the baby boy had been born just over a month and half ago and Jimmy hadn't seen him since that free weekend back in September shortly after he had been born.

"Naw, it's okay, go and enjoy Thanksgiving with your folks, Lauren, Tyler and the kids," Tony replied as he ushered Jimmy out of autopsy and into the hallway. "I'll be fine."

"What are your plans anyway?" asked Jimmy curious to see what the other man had planned for Thanksgiving. Tony knew that he was always welcome to join in any holiday celebration, Lizzy and Lauren adored him, Kevin looked up to him and as a fellow Buckeye Tyler and Tony got along great. Even Jimmy's parents who Tony had met a couple of times before loved him and told him that he could always join them during the holidays if he wished.

"Poker tournament at the Big Ben Indian Casino."

Jimmy's eyebrows shot up at that. "You're not going to New York?" he asked surprised. Tony and his father had recently started talking again and while their relationship was, still strained and rocky Tony had indicated that he might go to New York to spend Thanksgiving with his family there.

"No," Tony replied curtly.

"I thought you said that you might go to New York for Thanksgiving, you said yourself that you haven't seen them in at least four years," Jimmy reminded him.

"Yeah well, things change," Tony said his tone hard and indicated that this conversation was over.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes, he knew Tony well enough to know that even though Tony had only mentioned his potential plans to go to New York for Thanksgiving in passing the older man was actually excited about the possibility of going back to see his family under more happy circumstances. Jimmy acquiesced, he could always talk to Tony after Thanksgiving, and perhaps he would be in a more agreeable mood then.

"It's just…."

"It's just what, Jimmy?"

"It's a holiday."

"So is Labor Day."

"You know what I mean," Jimmy said in a no nonsense tone.

"Yeah, Jimmy, I do," Tony replied softly. "I swear, I'll be fine now go before you get stuck in the rush hour traffic," he said practically pushing the medical student out the door.

Jimmy nodded and started walking towards his car but stopped half there. "Have a good Thanksgiving, Tony!" he called.

"You too, Jimmy!" came the reply.

--

_Thanksgiving Day_

"DiNozzo," Tony said, his words slightly slurred by the two glasses of wine he had drunk.

"Been hitting the bar, Tony?" asked an amused voice on the other end.

"Palmer! How's Thanksgiving?"

"It's good, Lizzy and Kevin have been asking for you and Tyler's really disappointed that he won't get to see you before he goes."

"Well you'll just have to tell that brother-in-law of yours that he'll just have to make sure he comes back then."

"Will do, Tony. Are you in the casino or something, it's kind of loud."

"Actually, no, I'm at Ducky's," he replied as he moved farther down the hall, "we caught a case."

"You did? What kind?"

"Yeah, we did. Well, I now know what the Satler Institute for Strategic Studies and Analysis has that's so valuable."

"What's that?"

"Kids who could give McGee a run for his money..."


	6. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

___So _Veronica Van Derlickt_ is the name I made up for Tony's ex-girlfriend who married Detective Kemp back in 'Silent Night' because we never do learn her name. Okay so I'm a bit late in this holiday/Christmas story but it's only like two weeks late. Also, Angie's Doll Boutique is a real place in Alexandria, VA.  
_

___Spoilers: 7x10 'Faith'_

___

* * *

_

"Want to do something this Saturday?" asked Jimmy as they walked back from the small café where they had lunch.

"Sorry, can't, going to find a tree this Saturday."

"Huh."

"You know that I do this every year, Jimmy," Tony reminded him.

"And every year I can't help but be surprised."

"Why?"

"Because you've never struck me as a real tree type, Tony."

"Tradition," Tony replied with a shrug.

--

_Five-year-old Tony DiNozzo raced excitedly through the rows of trees at the Danielson tree farm, he loved this tradition, his mother told him last year that before he was born his father would sometimes come but after he was born she decided that picking out the tree would be a Tony and Mommy tradition the then four-year-old didn't have any protests over that fact. He had been afraid that this year they would not go because his mommy was sad __**all **the time__ now but then December arrived on Monday and his mommy started to not be sad all the time. She had surprised him at breakfast by telling him that today they were going to Mr. Danielson's farm right after breakfast, Tony didn't need any more encouragement to finish his omelet and in no time flat he was racing down the main staircase, almost vibrating with excitement. He skidded to a stop in the main hall where his mother was explaining to James, the household driver, that no, he did not have to drive them to the Danielson farm because 'she did not get an American driver's license for the heck of it, thank you very much'. _

_For his part, James just looked amused but handed over the keys good-naturedly. "Angie," he said referring to his mother with the nickname the entire staff did, "you've still got that spunk."_

"_We'll be back by dinner," Angela DiNozzo replied with a smile before she started the engine of the car._

_The ride to the Danielson farm was spent singing along with the radio and by the time, Angela had parked the car Tony practically shot out of the car like a cannon ball. Angela just laughed and raced to catch up with her bundle of energy on two small legs, leave it to her son to resemble the pinball in a pinball machine. _

"_Mummy! Mummy! What about this tree?" asked the little boy excitedly pointing to a stout Balsam Fir tree with full branches. _

_Angela stopped and walked slowly around the tree as she thought about how this tree would look in their home. Finally, she turned around and saw the eager face of her son. "I think this tree is perfect, Anthony," she said and Tony's face broke out into a big grin._

--

So, Jimmy, what are your plans this Christmas?" asked Tony a couple of days later.

"Staying in DC."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lauren and the kids and my parents are coming to DC this time around."

"So you're going to have Christmas at your place?"

"Yeah, what are your plans?"

"Dunno, bumming around DC, I guess."

"You're not spending any time with the Bradshaws?" asked Jimmy referring to the elderly couple who lived in the house across the street. Their children were grown up, Margaret and Charles Bradshaw had taken a liking to Tony almost immediately and had more or less unofficially adopted him saying that a young man as nice him should have people to look after him since he did such a dangerous job.

"They're going to Seattle, spending the holiday with Natalie and her family there, Andrew and Sasha are bringing their families there too," Tony replied as he searched the phone records of Midshipman Randalls who had unfortunately been murdered that morning.

"Oh," Jimmy said as he silently observed his currently distracted friend. Tony had moved to that neighborhood about four years ago and almost immediately had become well acquainted with the Bradshaws that he was regularly invited over for dinner when he was free or Margaret Bradshaw was always coming over with some hot food. She had made it her mission to make sure that Tony was well fed after seeing how much take-out and pizza he ordered. Ever since the Bradshaws had unofficially adopted him they always made sure that he had a place to go for the holidays and checked in on him when he was hurt, Jimmy knew how much Tony appreciated it. Therefore, even though Tony tried to play it off Jimmy knew how disappointed Tony was to not even get to spend Christmas Eve with the couple.

"Hey, Jimmy, Ducky's looking for you," McGee said as he passed Tony's desk.

'Oh!" exclaimed Jimmy sheepishly, he had lost track of the time. "Thanks, McGee, see you two later."

"Bye, Jimmy," replied the two men distractedly.

At the end of the day, Jimmy reappeared in the squad room and waited patiently for Tony to finish his phone call with one of the leads for the Randalls murder.

"So what's up, Jimmy?"

""Uh, I've been thinking, Tony, since you know the Bradshaws are going to be out of town, do you want to spend Christmas with us? You know you're always welcome."

"Wow, Jimmy, that's really nice of you," replied Tony appreciatively.

Jimmy grinned. "Don't mention it, Tony."

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Yeah?"

"Your apartment is barely big enough for you how are you going to host seven people?"

"Um…"

"You know, if you want, you guys can come over to my place, there's more than enough room," Tony said shyly unsure if suggesting his place was the right idea, after all, he was just an invited guest; it was not his party.

"Really, Tony?" asked Jimmy taken aback by his friend's generosity, it was one thing to offer Jimmy a place to crash for the night and he's done so several times before, it was another thing entirely to open his home up to Jimmy and his entire family, well, almost his entire family. Despite outward appearances and all his talk Tony rarely hosted parties of any sort, preferring instead to have everyone meet up at a local restaurant or park the few occasions that he actually threw a party, Jimmy suspected that Tony's aversion to hosting parties came from a childhood spent watching his parents throw parties and then being forced to attend them, at least for a couple of hours.

"It's just a suggestion, you don't have to if you don't want it," Tony responded uncertainly.

"No, no," said Jimmy quickly. "That's _really_ nice of you, Tony. Thank you," he said with a genuine smile.

"At least now there'll be someone to appreciate the tree," Tony returned with a smile just as genuine.

--

"Tony, what are you doing?" asked Jimmy as he leaned against the partition next to Tony's desk. It was late but they had caught another case, this one involving the murder of a Marine First Lieutenant who had become a recent convert to Islam, and the team was burning the midnight oil in attempt to give the family the only things they could offer them this painfully depressing Christmas, the killer and a motive.

"Taking a five minute break from the case," he replied not looking up from the personnel file on his desk.

"And you're using your break to look through Delores Bromstead's personnel file?" he asked dumfounded.

"Yes."

"Tony! You could get fired!" he hissed.

"I have the clearance!"

"That's beside the point, DiNozzo! Why are you doing this?"

"The Grinch of the HR department is my Secret Santa," he explained.

"Tony, you don't even _like_ Delores."

"I know that."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because Ziva keeps insisting that she might not be all that bad," he said as he shifted his focus from Delores' file to his computer screen.

Jimmy arched his eyebrow but did not say anything. Despite everything that those two had been through in the past year there were some things that never completely changed, the sort of complicated fondness that they had for each other but was usually buried deep or not consciously shown was one of those things.

"Well…good luck with that," Jimmy said before disappearing but not before seeing Tony wave good-bye.

The next day during the lunch break Jimmy found Tony typing away at his computer.

"Got a lead on a case?"

"Well, maybe but right now I need to get to Alexandria."

"What's in Alexandria?"

"Angie's Doll Boutique."

"I don't follow…"

"Last night I got a hold of Delores' mom, sweet old woman, by the way, who told me about how when Delores was eight her father got laid off from his job at the factory and that Christmas all the little girls on her street got a Knee-High Cherry Pie and she didn't."

"What's a Knee-High Cherry Pie?"

"It is a doll," said Ziva striding into their area of the squad room. She grabbed her coat from the back her chair and turned to Tony. "We only have an hour, I am driving," she said her tone indicating that there would be no arguing over that fact.

"Great, a ten car pile up on the highway, just what I needed," mumbled Tony under his breath as he grudgingly grabbed his coat. Jimmy just smiled at him. "What?" demanded Tony when Jimmy wouldn't stop smiling.

"You're just a big softy," Jimmy replied still grinning.

"Am not," Tony, grumbled.

"Deny it all you want, Tony, but you know it's true."

--

"_Tony DiNozzo, you are such a big softy," said Veronica Van Derlickt as she took in the sight before her. Her boyfriend just grinned stupidly at her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," she said before giving him a quick kiss._

_Soon the only sound that could be heard was the laughter of the couple as they threw snowballs at each other._

--

_Christmas Day_

"Thanks again, Tony," said Lauren as she walked into the kitchen where Tony was preparing the caramel popcorn and the hot mulled cider for the movie viewing that was scheduled to happen in about half an hour.

"Don't mention it, Lauren, it wasn't any trouble," he replied. "So, did you get a chance to talk to Tyler yet?"

"Yesterday," she said with a hint of sadness.

"It doesn't get any easier, does it?"

"You think it would be but it doesn't matter if it's the first deployment of the third, it's just as hard."

"How are Lizzy and Kevin taking it?'

"Lizzy misses Tyler _so _much, asks practically every night when he'll be home, and Kevin, Kevin's trying to so hard to be the man of the house while Tyler's gone," she replied quietly. "I'm sorry, it's Christmas, you don't need to hear about it," she said as she tried to brighten up.

"Hey, it's okay," he said before placing a comforting hand over hers. "Go find a seat, I'll be done in ten minutes." Lauren nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

True to his word, Tony appeared with the promised caramel popcorn and hot mulled cider ten minutes later, after explaining that the food and the movie where a DiNozzo family tradition he settled down on the floor next to Kevin.

"These are pretty Tony, where did you get them?" asked Lizzy as she examined the delicate ornaments on the tree.

With his finger, hovering over the play button Tony looked over to where Lizzy was currently engrossed with the ornaments adorning the tree.

"They used to belong to my mom," he said softly before pressing play and a storybook appeared on the screen.

"Lizzy, don't touch those, you might break them," Lauren reprimanded her daughter.

--

_Charlotte whistled her appreciation._

"_You weren't kidding when you said your house was huge, DiNozzo," as she took in the high ceiling of the living room._

"_You live in a house just as big, Charlie," he reminded her._

"_Yeah, but this is different."_

"_How?"_

"_Your house is in the Hamptons," she replied before going over to inspect the tree standing in the center._

"_Mister Tony," said a timid female voice and the two undergrads looked towards the doorway to find a mousey maid standing nervously in the doorway._

"_Um, yes?" asked Tony, "You just call me Tony," he told the maid once she reached them. He had never been comfortable with being addressed as 'Mister Tony'; it was just __**weird**__. _

"_A message from your father," she replied handing him a note before disappearing from the room. Charlie watched the happy smile slip away from Tony's face and before she could stop her friend, he stormed out of the room._

_Hours later, after he had calmed down, he once again found Charlotte in the main living room but this time surrounded by a bunch of boxes that, upon closer inspection, contained tinsel, ornaments and various other Christmas decorations._

"_Where'd all this come from?" he asked joining her by the tree._

"_Vivian and James brought it down from the attic," Charlotte replied as she dusted yet another ornament before placing it on a branch. "I think it's a bribe to get you to stay when I mentioned that my father said that you were welcome to join us down in Virginia."_

"_These are my mom's, I haven't seen them in years," he replied in awe as he picked up a particularly delicate ornament._

_Charlotte was quiet for a long time. "It's a shame to just have them gathering dust up there year after year."_

--

Some time later after the movie was over and the children had fallen asleep in Tony's spare room Tony was left alone in the living room. The two Palmer siblings and their parents had insisted that they do the clean up, after all, Tony had graciously let them use his house for the festivities. Glancing over at his tree decorated with the ornaments of his childhood Tony's eyes landed on a picture of his mother in a simple mahogany frame. The face of a smiling and exuberant Angela DiNozzo smiled back her son, it was his favorite picture of his mother because she just looked so _happy_, you could easily see it from how she practically glowed and the light evident in her eyes.

"Happy Christmas, Mum," he whispered.


	7. Hiding Place

_Because McGee was so adorable the whole episode and it seems that everyone got treated to another newly updated jet pack PowerPoint presentation._

_Spoilers: 7x11 'Ignition' _

_

* * *

_

Jimmy had just left Agent Balboa with the completed autopsy report that Dr. Mallard had asked him to run upstairs when an arm shot out and pulled him behind the main staircase in the squad room.

"What the—Tony!" cried Jimmy when he finally saw who it was.

"Shh!" hissed Tony bring a finger to his lips to emphasize that point before looking around to make sure that no one saw Jimmy suddenly get pulled backwards behind the stairs.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Jimmy in a quieter voice.

"Hiding," Tony replied simply.

"Hiding from a who or from a what?"

"Hiding from McGee."

"Tony, why are you hiding from McGee?"

"It's because of the case, Palmer."

"Okaaay."

"Jet packs, Palmer, jet packs," Tony reminded him.

"He wouldn't," Jimmy said realization dawning on him

"He would," Tony replied nodding his head.

"But we already saw it!"

"Apparently it's been updated."

"Great," replied the medical student sarcastically.

"Yeah, tell me about it," the senior field agent said sliding down to the floor.

"So if you're hiding here where is Ziva hiding?" asked Jimmy joining him on the ground.

"Bathroom."

"Isn't she afraid of McGee going in to find her?"

"This is McGee we're talking about, you really think he has the balls to go into a women's bathroom to look for Ziva? Abby maybe but Ziva?"

"Good point."

"There you are, Tony, the PowerPoint presentation is all set up," Tim McGee said rounding the corner to find the two men sitting on the floor.

"Oh goody, I can hardly wait," Tony replied, not bothering to make his sarcasm more subtle but McGee was too excited about the jet packs to care or notice.

"Now we just to find Ziva."

"Yeah, if I have to suffer through this again then so does Ziva," Tony muttered under his breath.

"You're welcome to join us, Jimmy." McGee said turning to him with a hopeful expression.

"Um, that's really nice, McGee, but I have to go….I have to go do….that thing that Dr. Mallard wants me to do," he replied quickly scrambling up.

"Another time then."

"Sure, if you say so, McGee," Jimmy replied as he made a hasty escape and Tony stalked darkly towards the bathrooms no doubt intent on forcibly dragging Ziva out of there if need be. On second thought, maybe he should stick around to see who would win that fight…


	8. Can We Be A Family?

_You guys get two updates at once today. :) So totally loved 'Flesh and Blood' and Tony's father was pretty much how I've always imagined him. I **really** hope that Robert Wagner comes back again, I want to see Tony's dad again! The title to this tag comes from Pink's "Family Portrait"._

_Spoilers: 7x12 'Flesh and Blood'_

_

* * *

_

_Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way._

—_Leo Tolstoy, __Anna Karenina_

--

Tony sat silently in the dimly lit corner of the evidence garage as he tried to process what he had just learned. All his life his father had been this almost bigger than life figure so to learn that his father, at least for the past couple of years, perhaps even longer, was not the savvy businessman he portrayed himself to be was a major blow.

"So I saw Abby giving a man who looks like an older version of you a tour of NCIS earlier," Jimmy said sitting down next to Tony. Tony just grunted. "So that's your father."

"One and the same," replied Tony sighing as he leaned his dead back against the wall.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Jimmy turning to his friend.

"When I was five my kindergarten teacher, Ms. Florenick, asked us to draw pictures of our favorite thing that we did over the summer, all the other kids drew pictures of trips to their summer homes in Europe or a safari in Kenya, know what I drew?"

"No."

"My father was gone that whole summer, two weeks for a deal in Europe, another three for a development project in Brazil, a month in Hong Kong…he was gone practically that whole summer except for one day. My mother must have gotten him to promise because he told me that he was going to be there for my birthday, Vivian, the cook, even made me my favorite cake, I was so excited…"

"I waited and waited and waited until it was finally eleven fifty at night and the candles had long since burned down to the icing."

"He never showed, did he?" asked Jimmy quietly.

Tony shook his head and it was couple more minutes before he continued. "The next day when I came down to breakfast he was there and told me that he was bringing me to Coney Island for the day to make up for missing my birthday party, I know that he probably only did that because my mom was pissed off but it was the best day I had that summer."

"Was that the picture you drew?"

"Yeah, I even got a gold star for it because Ms. Florenick said it was such a good picture. I was so proud of it and I couldn't wait to show my dad."

"Did you ever get a chance to show him?"

"The minute I got home I ran to his study to show him it."

--

"_Dad! Look what I drew in school today!" exclaimed an excited five-year-old Tony DiNozzo clutching the picture._

"_That's very nice, Junior," Anthony DiNozzo Sr., said distractedly, he was currently talking with an associate in West Germany._

"_You're not looking!" huffed the kindergartener as he pulled on his father's sleeve in an effort to get his attention but ended up knocking over some files in the process._

"_God damn it, Anthony! Can't you see that I'm busy!" roared his father. "Now go to your room, we'll talk about your behavior later."_

"_But I just wanted to show you my picture," the little boy said, bottom lip starting to quiver._

"_I said, later, Anthony," ground out the elder DiNozzo, spotting a passing maid he beckoned to her. "Martha, please," he said indicating the small child who was trying to not cry in front of his father because he was a big boy and only girls cried._

"_Yes, of course," the maid said as she gently pulled Tony away from his father's desk but not before Tony slipped his picture onto his father's desk, right on top of the newest Europe reports. "Come along, Tony, let's go see what Vivian has cooking," she said ushering him out of the study. Tony managed to get one last glimpse of his father from the edge of the doorway and was just in time to see his father brush the heavy cream-colored construction paper so far to the edge of his desk that it fell into the trash._

--

"And now get this," said Tony chuckling slightly but Jimmy heard no humor in it, just a sad bitterness about the whole thing. "After all those years, all the missed birthdays, broken promises, vacations where I was handed off to the nanny or just plain forgotten I have the ability to actually get my father to pay attention to me because I know his secret. I know his game and I can put a stop to it."

"Are you going to?" asked Jimmy genuinely curious.

"Yes but then there's this little part of me that's telling me not to because well…"

"He's your father, for better or worse," said Jimmy gently immediately seeing his friend's dilemma. No one said family was not complicated.

"Yeah," Tony whispered.

--

No one was more surprised to be escorting Tony's father out of the building than Jimmy, Abby had volunteered to walk him out but then her mass spectrometer started beeping and she had to confirm the results for Agent Mackenzie who had called saying that he was going to be down there in two minutes. Jimmy had chosen that exact moment to walk into Abby's lab and Abby took that opportunity to volunteer Jimmy so now the two men were stuck in the elevator in one extremely awkward silence. Jimmy was never happier to know that the elevator ride to the main entrance was only thirty seconds.

"Here you go, Mr. DiNozzo," Jimmy said.

"Thank you," Anthony DiNozzo Sr. replied flashing Jimmy a grin that resembled Tony's grin so much but Tony's was more natural and authentic. "Tell Junior I'll call him," he said before turning to leave.

"He's a good man," Jimmy called after him, causing the elder DiNozzo to stop mid stride but not turn around, "and you should be proud of the man he's become." Jimmy saw his posture stiffen but he never turned around, instead, he just walked purposefully towards his taxi.


	9. The City of Light

_And I'm back!_

_Spoilers: 1x03 'Seadog', 7x12 'Jetlag'_

_

* * *

_

"How was Paris?" asked Jimmy when Tony appeared in autopsy later that day after he and Ziva had come back from escorting their witness.

"One day wasn't enough," Tony replied.

"That good, huh?" he asked his friend with an amused smile, he remembered being entranced when he visited Paris during the time he had spent studying in France.

"Oh yeah, totally not what I expected," Tony continued taking a seat on Jimmy's desk.

"What were you expecting?"

"Dunno really, didn't have much to go on before this trip, just La Grenouille and Jeanne," he said with a hint of sadness, "but I've got to say, Paris definitely rose above my expectations," he continued brightly.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed your time in Paris, no matter how short it happened to be."

"Thanks, Jimmy, I did."

"So I heard that you and Ziva ended up in a room with just one bed, how did that happen?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Abby."

"Who'd she hear that from?"

"McGee."

"Of course."

"Well," Jimmy prompted looking up at Tony expectantly.

"Not much to tell, Jimmy, we got in late, the place only had one available room left and despite its small size there was a couch there too."

"Who got the couch?"

"I did," replied Tony distracted by the paperweight he had found on Jimmy's desk, "we flipped a coin," he added as an afterthought.

Jimmy gave a sideways glance at his friend, perhaps what Tony told him was the truth but ever since he and Ziva had returned from Paris things were…odd, even by their standards. Jimmy just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this story than Tony was telling him but he also knew enough to drop the subject, things between Tony and Ziva had just started to resemble what passed for normal for them and since their trip to Paris hadn't caused them to move five steps back then Jimmy was willing to let it go for the moment.

"Mr. Palmer, do you the paperwork ready for our retired sergeant?" asked Ducky as he walked into autopsy.

"Hi, Ducky," greeted Tony from his perch on the edge of Jimmy's desk.

"Well hello there, my boy, you're back with us I see. Tell me, how did you enjoy Paris? Did you get a chance to go explore the Louvre during your brief time in the famed City of Light?"

"Paris was great, Ducky," Tony replied smiling. "Well, I got some outside shots, didn't get a chance to go inside, not enough time."

"Such a shame," Ducky said, "the museum itself is fascinating, why I remember this one time when I was taking in its various treasures when I ran into the most fascinating woman, she was a visiting student from Prague—"

"Was this before or after the time you pushed that French cop off a cliff?" interrupted Tony.

"Before, about a week before in fact," replied Ducky getting a far away look in his eyes.

'Here you go, Doctor, the papers just need your signature," Jimmy replied holding out a stack of papers to the medical examiner.

"Ah yes, a story for another time, the funeral home will be here soon to pick up our retired sergeant," Ducky said taking the papers from the medical student and shaking away thoughts of the past.

"Well, I better get back upstairs before Gibbs comes looking for me. We still on for tonight, Jimmy?"

"You just got back," Jimmy replied staring at the other man blankly. "Wouldn't you like a chance to, I don't know, get some sleep? It's only Tuesday after all," he reminded Tony.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"See ya, Ducky!"

"Good bye, Tony."

--

"Right on time," greeted Tony cheerfully as he opened his front door.

"So what's on tonight's list?" asked Jimmy after hanging up his coat.

"The City of Light," Tony called back as he led the way into the living room.

"Of course." It was to be expected that tonight's movie list would feature Paris as the backdrop.

"You comfortable, Palmer?" asked Tony once they were situated on the couch.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Good because we have a lot of movies to watch," Tony said as he picked up the remote to his DVD player and settling back to get comfortable.

About two hours after Jimmy had arrived the movie marathon was stopped for a brief break. With Tony currently preoccupied with heating up one of the dishes that Margaret Bradshaw had dropped of earlier that evening Jimmy looked around the room with interest, there was something different about it, he could tell. Finally, his eyes landed on a picture intermixed with photos of the team. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Jimmy made a beeline for the frame, which was obviously a favorite of Tony's if its position in relation to the other photographs was any indication. It was a black and white picture of Ziva that had obviously been taken during their time in Paris, she looked relaxed, as if she did not know that someone was taking her picture and knowing Tony Jimmy suspected that he did not exactly make it obvious. He smiled and placed the frame down before making his way back to the couch to wait for his friend.


	10. National Tap Dance Day

_So there really is a National Tap Dance Day and it really is on May 25th._

_Spoilers: 4x15 'Friends and Lovers', 7x14 'Masquerade' _

_

* * *

_

"Hey Jimmy, you doing anything May twenty-fifth?" asked Tony during a break from their schoolwork one Saturday.

"Tony, that's like three months away."

"I know that."

"What's so important about May twenty-fifth anyway?"

"It's National Tap Dance Day."

"Tony, do you even know how to tap?" asked Jimmy turning to give Tony his full attention.

"No, but I know how to clog dance, can't be that different."

"Where in the world did you learn how to clog dance?" asked Jimmy looking at his friend in complete surprise, just when he thought that Tony couldn't surprise him anymore he would turn around and do just that.

"Camp Pokequatic, I spent five summers there, also picked up some pretty mean knife throwing skills."

"Why did you take up clogging?"

"Well, I wasn't going to be there was this girl, Linda Hayworth, and she liked to dance…" Tony replied absent-mindedly smiling as he remembered Linda with her long hair and really great legs.

"Say no more," Jimmy, said with a slightly amused smile, he really should have expected that the reason that Tony had signed up for clog dancing lessons at all was because of a girl.

"So what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?" asked Jimmy having lost the thread of the original conversation.

"Want to come with me to a tap dance party on National Tap Dance Day?"

"Uh, sure, Tony."

"Cool," Tony said with a smile.

"It's just that you're forgetting one thing, Tony."

"What's that?"

"You don't know how to tap dance."

"I can take lessons, like you said I have three months. Do you know how to tap dance?"

"Sort of."

"Really?"

"My mom put me in classes when I was a kid and ever since then I've done it on and off."

"So do you know of any good tap teachers?"

"I could ask around," Jimmy replied as the two of them returned to their books and notebooks.


	11. The Trouble With Gratitude

_I have not laughed that much at an episode since like 'Power Down', 'Jack Knife' is definitely one of my favorites of this season._

_Spoilers: 7x15 'Jack Knife'_

_

* * *

_

"Um, why is McGee asleep?" asked a male voice and Tony looked up to see Jimmy leaning against his cubicle partition.

"Jimmy, hi," Tony responded, completely surprised to see him at NCIS. "Not that I mind the interruption or anything but why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital or in class?" he asked, he could never keep it straight, even after nearly two years of Jimmy following the same routine with only the slightest variation.

"It's my lunch break," Jimmy said in explanation.

"They let out for that?" asked Tony in a teasing tone.

"Yes, and even if they didn't it wouldn't matter, I just needed to get out," the medical student explained.

"Tough day?"

"More like exhausting. So why exactly is McGee fast asleep at his desk?" asked Jimmy steering the conversation back to its original topic, he didn't want to talk about his day since it wasn't even finished yet and still had the potential to suck more than it already did.

"Oh, he feels responsible for Gibbs hurting his shoulder since Gibbs knocked him out of the way of the car and all," Tony said distractedly. "So he's been offering to drive Gibbs to and from work and other things to show his gratitude."

"Ah," said Jimmy as realization dawned on him, "and Gibbs wants him to stop, doesn't he?"

"Yup, hence the reason why McGee is fast asleep at the moment."

"Did you ever tell McGee about the time that you and Gibbs—"

"Nope," Tony replied interrupting Jimmy before he could finish the story; it really was not one that he wished to revisit even if it was, as Ducky and Abby had pointed out to him many times, one worthy of all the accolades it received.

"But don't you think that telling McGee would have helped him see how Gibbs feels about repayment for just doing his job?"

"Nope, Probie's got to learn that lesson on his own," Tony replied before placing his completed paperwork in Gibbs' office inbox. "Since you managed to escape the hospital how does lunch on me sound?" asked Tony as he grabbed his coat from behind his chair.

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks, Tony," said Jimmy smiling.

"Well, lead the way," Tony replied as they headed towards the elevator, maybe over a meal he could get the younger man to tell him what was bugging him.


	12. Tap Interlude

_Because I just couldn't resist and you've got to admit, it would be amusing to see those two in a tap dance class.  
_

_Spoilers: 4x15 'Friends and Lovers', 7x14 'Masquerade'_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, good job tonight, Jimmy," a female voice said and Jimmy looked up to see Claire, a member of the adult tap classes as well as a Georgetown PhD student.

"Thanks Claire," Jimmy replied blushing slightly. "You're a really good tapper," he told her.

"I'm glad you think so, Jimmy," she said smiling brightly, "but I'm rusty, it's been almost eight months since I last put on my tap shoes."

"Why the break?"

"Let's just say that life got in the way but I couldn't stay away, I missed it, you know."

"Yeah, I do," he replied and it was true, while he might have hated being put in tap classes as a kid tap grew on him and no matter what, he always ended returning.

"Well, see next week, Jimmy," she told him brightly.

"See ya," he called out after her as he watched her run to catch up with some of the other students who were on their way out.

"You should have gotten her number," a voice said into his ear causing Jimmy to jump.

"Tony!"

"What? She's hot and she was totally flirting with you."

"Well, looks like you did so much better this time around," Jimmy said choosing not to reply to Tony's previous statement.

Tony quirked an eyebrow but did not say anything, after the week Jimmy had the kid deserved a bit a of a break. "No one said tap would be this hard," Tony shot back making a face.

"You were the one saying that you could get the hang of it since you knew how to clog dance," Jimmy reminded him

"That was when I was fifteen, Palmer," Tony retorted suddenly feeling old when he realized that that had been over twenty years ago. Seriously, had it been that long ago?

"Hey, I'm just reminding you of what you said," Jimmy said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, come let's get out of here and grab a bite to eat," Tony grumbled as he absently rubbed his bad knee.

"Cool, I know this great little Turkish place, my treat," Jimmy said smiling before leading them out of the building.


	13. Wednesday's Child is Full of Woe

_So if this sounds like it could have been a Law and Order:SVU episode it may have very well been one since it's been on TV for more than a decade. Law and Order:SVU is one of my favorite shows and I've taken some inspiration from some of their episodes that deal with this issue._

_Spoilers: Slight spoilers to 5x07 'Requiem', 6x08 'Cloak', 6x09 'Dagger', 7x15 'Jack knife'  
_

_

* * *

_

_Wednesday, February 17__—__2145_

_Thwack! Thwack!_

Tony had long ago ceased to remember how long he had been punishing the punching bag but if the dull ache he felt in his hands was any indication it had been quite a while. Still, he could not stop because every time he tried to stop the graphic images of the past week kept coming to the surface unbidden.

--

_Wednesday, February 10—1450_

Cases involving children were always the worst—always.

The young daughter of a Petty Officer had been abducted while at the mall with her parents and had seemingly vanished. For four days, the team relentlessly ran down every possible lead and every crackpot tip that came through the tip line in hopes of finding something, anything, relating to young Nadia Delobel. Sleep was a precious commodity to be found whenever it was possible since the team had practically moved into NCIS headquarters. On the fifth day, it seemed as if some deity felt sorry for them and a long shot tip panned out

The trio stood in the observation room as they watched Gibbs in interrogation. Gibbs tended to be scary when he interrogated suspects period but cases involving children always hit a nerve and he became ten times as scary.

"_YOU DID WHAT?!_" yelled Gibbs furiously.

"Did she just say—" began McGee before he was interrupted by Gibbs storming into the observation room.

"DiNozzo, get in touch with your contacts in Metro and the Baltimore PD," barked Gibbs. "Ziva, you still have contacts in Eastern Europe with ties to the human trafficking trade?"

"Yes."

"Good, get in touch with them," he commanded.

"Boss?" began McGee uncertainly.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs responded sharply.

"Did we hear her right? Did she honestly mean—"

"What do you think, Probie?" interrupted Tony. "Why do you think the Boss has Ziva and me sniffing around prostitution rings?" he asked seriously before exiting observation.

--

_February 17—0700_

For the past week it felt as if they had suddenly been transplanted into an episode of Law and Order: SVU and after hours upon hours spent combing through porn websites and chat rooms they finally managed to find their first substantial lead to the human trafficking gang that had kidnapped Nadia because they had lost one of their girls and needed another one immediately for a party. Nadia, young and with the looks of a classic Eastern European beauty, was the perfect fit.

Ziva was going undercover as a wealthy ex-patriot from Russia who was looking for entertainment for her party that she was hosting for some wealthy businessmen from home. Arraignments had been make beforehand for Ziva, along with Tony as her driver, to meet with the men in charge so that she could personally pick the girls for the party. They arrived at the nondescript motel just off the main thoroughfare in Alexandria, Virginia. Their intel told them that Nadia would be included in this group so the plan was to ostensibly pick out eight girls, one of them being Nadia, from the twenty that Alexei had promised her and once she and the other girls were safely away, another team would arrest the other members and rescue the remaining girls.

That was the plan anyway.

_February 17—1013 _

Tony stared blankly ahead of him as he tried to pinpoint where it all went wrong. Their cover was intact, at least that was what they thought at the time, Alexei suspected nothing and Nadia was there in the group of girls. They got the girls and Nadia out of the room and down to the car before everything went to hell in a handbasket in the blink of an eye. The sound of the safety being disabled was the only warning they got before gunshots starting flying. They had just enough time to get the girls behind the van.

The feel of a soft towel being placed in his empty hands brought him back the present and he blinked up owlishly at Ducky. Why was Ducky giving him a towel? Sensing the younger man's confusion the elderly medical examiner smiled a small comforting smile before he began to gently wipe off the blood from his hands. Tony looked down at his hands in wonder as he tried to remember how his hands had gotten so sticky with blood. A couple of seconds later the events of the past hour came rushing back to him and all he could see was the blood spattered room and the blood pooling around the bodies of three of the girls they had taken out of the room.

Cases involving children were always the worst.

--

_February 17—2155_

Finally tired, Tony rested his head against the punching bag.

"You done?" asked a voice from the doorway. Tony looked over to see Jimmy standing in the doorway; too tired to speak he nodded. "Let me have a look at your hands," Jimmy said once he reached Tony and gently led his friend the benches up against the gym wall. "Were you wearing gloves?" asked Jimmy frowning as he studied the bloody knuckles.

"They just got in the way," Tony said in reply.

Jimmy pursed his lips in a disapproving gesture but did not say anything, this case was an awful one and he could not begrudge Tony for wanting to let off some steam. Actually, Tony taking out his frustration out on the NCIS gym equipment was better than the alternative, which would probably involve copious amounts of alcohol and a phone call for a cab or a phone call from the bar to Gibbs.

"When's your appointment?" asked Jimmy idly.

"Friday morning," replied Tony as he stared down at his feet, too emotionally spent to even bother flinching when Jimmy sprayed some antiseptic on the larger cuts. "When is yours?"

"First thing Thursday morning, before my shift at the hospital," Jimmy said wearily.

They saw many horrible things while working at NCIS but sometimes it got to be too much, this was one of those times. Director Vance told Gibbs and his team that they were going to talk to psych starting Thursday, in fact, he had even made the appointments for them, obviously not trusting that they would willing follow through with his orders. The Director had also strongly suggested that Ducky and Jimmy find time to talk to the psych as well and told them that he had blocked out two separate times that they could use if they so wished.

"They'll sting a bit if you get soap in them, so try to keep as free of soap as possible," Jimmy said indicating the numerous cuts evident among the many bruises. "Did you grab your stash of clean clothes from your car?"

Tony just nodded and headed towards the showers, pausing only shortly to grab the duffle bag he had haphazardly thrown by the bench closest to the showers. Jimmy packed up the few first aid supplies he had used and threw away the discarded rags before letting his head fall back against the wall before taking off his glasses and closing his eyes. He wondered how he was going to get to sleep tonight or, more importantly,_ if_ he was going to get any sleep tonight because every time he closed his eyes he saw the gruesome and bloody motel room that greeted them once the room had been cleared. Cases involving children were always hard but it was always worst when they were young and indeed, all the girls, both dead and rescued, were young, no more than twelve at the oldest and no more than eight at the youngest. It was all just so very _wrong_. Before Jimmy could get too lost in his thoughts the familiar scent of strong black coffee greeted his nostrils and Jimmy couldn't help but smile slightly, he was wondering how long it would take for Gibbs to come looking for Tony.

"He's in the showers," the medical student eyes still closed. "He should be done soon," he continued once he had replaced his glasses and turned to face Agent Gibbs. The other man just nodded and Jimmy could not help but notice just how much _older_ he looked; he had noticed it with Doctor Mallard as well. Intellectually Jimmy knew that his mentor was an old man, equal in age to his grandfather, but Jimmy had never really given that fact much thought because Doctor Mallard hardly acted like a man well into his sixties but sometimes when they had a case as hard to fathom as this one Jimmy would notice how it seemed as if the weight of all his years spent living weighed heavily on the elderly medical examiner's shoulders. He noticed that same slump of the shoulders in Agent Gibbs now.

By that, point Gibbs had moved into the gym area but stopped short when he came face to face with an ordinary brown paper bag.

"They're headed for the incinerator," Jimmy said in way of explanation.

Gibbs nodded once again, he had expected as much, it would not be the first time DiNozzo burned the clothes he wore after an exceptionally gruesome crime scene and it would not be the last. He understood what prompted his senior field agent to take such drastic measures despite how much money he might have paid for that outfit, there were just some things that you never wanted a reminder of; he had been known to do the same thing on occasion. Finding that he had nothing to say to Jimmy Gibbs let the silence envelope them and gave the agent time to discreetly examine Ducky's young assistant, the first thing that jumped out at Gibbs was honestly how _young_ the man in front of him really was. Yes, he had been an almost constant presence in autopsy for close to seven years now but in that time period Gibbs had given hardly any thought to Jimmy's age but in that very moment it occurred to him that Jimmy Palmer was _young_, as in closer to Maddie Tyler's age young than Abby's age when she first started working at NCIS young, that realization suddenly made Gibbs feel very old.

The ringing of a cell phone playing some pop song that Gibbs could not even name broke the silence and Jimmy smiled slightly before answering.

"That was Abby," Jimmy informed him once he hung up. "Could you tell Tony goodbye for me?"

"Sure," Gibbs replied. Satisfied Jimmy grabbed his stuff and headed towards the doorway. Gibbs watched as he gathered his belongings, in the years that Jimmy had worked at NCIS Gibbs had hardly interacted with him on a one-on-one basis but after the incident involving Michelle Lee both Ducky and Tony had made it clear that he should talk to the younger man to try to get him to understand because at the end of the day regardless of what their relationship was or that it was over by the time Michelle had been revealed as a traitor, Jimmy and Michelle had, one time, shared something. Gibbs had never really made an effort to do so, unsure of how to justify his actions to the one time lover of Michelle when he had a hard enough time justifying his actions with himself.

"Jimmy," he said calling after him. Jimmy stopped and turned around, no doubt curious as to what the senior agent had to say. "My door is always open," Gibbs said simply.

"But you got a new lock," Jimmy blurted out and Gibbs just gave him a slightly exasperated but amused look. "Oh, right…" Jimmy said flustered once he managed to decode what Gibbs had meant. "Just make sure that Tony doesn't get too drunk tonight, you and I know that he'd get completely wasted if he was allowed to."


	14. Palmer's Embalmer

_Because Jimmy was so cute with his preparations and excitement for his date and I loved Tony's reaction when he finally met her._

_Spoilers: 7x16 'Mother's Day'_

_

* * *

_

"Am I that bad of a conversation partner, Jimmy?" asked Tony.

"Huh?"

"You keep checking your phone, got some place to be?"

"Sorry, Tony," Jimmy replied sheepishly. "It's just that I'm waiting for Breena to call."

"You mean Breena, the embalmer you met at that seminar you went to last week?"

"Yes."

"You mean you _haven't_ asked her out yet?"

"Um, no?"

"Palmer! All you've been able to talk about since that seminar was her, _why_ haven't you asked her out?"

"I don't know?" asked Jimmy a bit uncertainly. His phone chose that exact moment to ring and when he glanced at the caller ID he saw the name he had been more or less waiting to see since they had last talked. Breena.

"This time ask her out," Tony said firmly before heading over to the café counter of the local coffee shop, probably to go flirt with the cute barista there.

Jimmy shrugged; he had long since given up trying to figure out how Tony knew these sorts of things before Jimmy even said anything. "Hey, Breena…"

--

"Hey, Jimmy what's w—" Tony sniffed the air for a minute before making a face.

"Sorry," Jimmy said quickly, "it's uh, me, I was trying out this new cologne for my date," he finished sheepishly.

"Did you accidentally pour the entire bottle on yourself?"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, sorry, Jimmy," he said apologetically. "You're wearing your contacts and a new hairdo," he added.

"Trying out a new look."

"For your date with Breena?" Tony asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"Tell me something, Jimmy, when you two met at the seminar was your hair slicked back like this and were you were your contacts?"

"No, I looked like I do everyday."

"Well, if you managed to get her attention looking like your everyday self then you should go on your date looking like you, just a dressed up version of you."

"You think so?"

"Yes, so where are you and Wednesday Addams going on this date anyway?"

--

"Glad to see that you ditched the cologne, contacts and new hairdo and it looks like Breena approved."

"She did."

"When you told me about her you forgot to mention that she was hot, Palmer."

"Was that part important?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what did you think she looked like?"

"I don't know, like Abby but without the happy, hot Goth thing."


	15. Rain, Rain Go Away

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, added this story to their alerts/favorites, you guys are awesome. :)_

_Spoilers: 2x22 'SWAK', 7x16 'Mother's Day', 7x17 'Double Identity' _

_

* * *

_

"I hate the rain," grumbled Tony as he looked out the windows to see that it was raining, _again_. Normally Tony did not mind the rain but it had been raining almost non stop for the better part of two weeks, it was getting ridiculous.

"Why are you scowling at the windows?" ask a voice and Tony looked up to see Jimmy leaning over his cubicle partition.

"Because it's _raining_, Palmer," he replied.

"So?"

"It's been raining more or less non stop for almost two weeks now! I'm sick of it," Tony said throwing another dirty look at the windows and the rain.

"Running out of things to do indoors?" teased Jimmy.

"Yes!" shot back Tony. "I want to go for a run outside or even just go for a walk in the park and not have to bring an umbrella with me," he whined.

"Nothing stopping you from running outside during the breaks, Tony," he reminded his friend.

Tony snorted. "And then get caught in one of the sudden downpours? No thank you. Last time I did that and got caught in the rain Brad threatened to keep me in the hospital for a day."

"You could always just go to a gym, you know."

"Did that already, it's boring."

"Well, then I can't help you," Jimmy said shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Tony suspiciously. It had not escaped his notice that for the past week Jimmy had some extra spring in his step. First Ducky and now Jimmy, he was beginning to wonder what was in the air down in autopsy, on second thought perhaps he did not want to know. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Palmer," Tony said when he saw Jimmy's surprised look. "First Ducky and now you, so spill, Palmer. What's going on?"

"Nothing, everything's just good right now, that's all," he replied smiling a bit.

"I take it you and Breena have been hitting it off then?" asked Tony.

"You could say that," Jimmy said blushing slightly.

"Go, Jimmy," Tony replied smiling at his friend and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. That just caused Jimmy to blush even more. "Well, that solves one mystery. So do you know what's up with Ducky?" he asked putting a stop to his good-natured teasing.

"I don't know but he's been like that for the past couple of weeks," replied Jimmy. "It's nice though."

"Why's that?"

"Remember when he was kind of depressed like two months ago?"

"Yeah." Ducky had been out of sorts towards the middle of January but he had brushed off their concern saying that it was just a case of the winter blues, nothing to concern themselves with.

"Well, Dr. Mallard just seems a lot happier now, it's nice."

"I'm not saying that it's not nice, Jimmy, because it is. I just want to know what's causing this sudden happiness, that's all."

"You could always just ask him."

"Or I could always wait and ask Abby."

"Why would you ask Abby?" asked Jimmy, confusion evident in his voice.

"Because, Jimmy, I'm not the only one who's noticed that something's different with Ducky and no one can resist or stop Abby when she's on a mission."

"True."


	16. Friday Night Plans

_Spoilers: 7x18 'Jurisdiction'_

_

* * *

_

"Jimbo?" Jimmy asked once he saw Tony enter autopsy.

"What? You don't like it?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Fair enough," Tony replied shrugging his shoulders as he leaned against Jimmy's desk.

"Not that I mind the distraction, Tony, but what are you doing down here? Doctor Mallard already told Gibbs everything we know so far."

"Can't I just come down to visit you with no ulterior motive?"

"Sure you can," replied Jimmy, "just don't expect me to be entertaining or anything, I really need to finish this paperwork that I've been putting off for about two weeks now," he said gesturing towards the sizable pile of official looking forms on his desk.

"I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself," Tony said as he continued to lean against Jimmy's desk. Jimmy just nodded and for ten minutes the two men basked in a comfortable silence, to absolutely no one's surprise Tony was the one to break it. "Hey, Jimmy?"

"I thought you said that you were perfectly capable of entertaining yourself," the other man reminded him not looking up from the forms he was currently filling out.

"Well, yeah but I have a question."

"Okay shoot."

"You free this weekend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Want to have a pirate movie night?"

"Sure, I'm always up for a good pirate movie. Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah, Jimmy."

"Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Well, it's just that Breena and I are going to see one Abby's friend's band play at this small café near George Washington University, want to join us?"

"No, I don't want to intrude on your date."

"Would you come if I said that Breena was thinking about having one of her friends come a long too? She's normal, I swear, she's not even an embalmer, she's working towards her doctorate in medical sociology at Howard University."

"Trying to set me up?" asked Tony quirking an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yes," replied Jimmy bluntly.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Because you need to get out more and socialize."

"Hey! I socialize with people!"

"People you don't work with?" asked Jimmy raising an eyebrow. Tony did not say anything and Jimmy sighed. "Tony, when was the last time you actually hung out with someone you _don't_ work with or flirted with someone _not_ affiliated with NCIS?" he asked seriously.

"You know, you don't have to worry about me, Jimmy, I'm a big boy, been looking out for myself long before I met you," Tony answered, completely ignoring the other man's question, one of Tony's quirks that frustrated Jimmy to no end.

--

"So how was the band?" asked Tony as soon as they were settled on Tony's comfortable couch.

"Actually really good, we both enjoyed ourselves."

'What kind of music does the band play anyway? Is it like Brain Matter?"

"No, which was the most surprising thing; it's more mainstream, _way_ more mainstream."

"Really?"

"Yeah, okay, what _did_ you do Friday night?" asked Jimmy for the third time since he had arrived. Jimmy could never be accused of not being persistent. "Well?" asked Jimmy looking at him expectantly.

"Watched _The Black Pirate_ with Ziva at work," Tony replied distractedly as he fiddled with his DVD remote. "It was no big deal, her date cancelled and I had nothing exciting planned anyway," he said in answer to Jimmy's questioning look.

"You need to get out more, Tony."

"Yeah, I know," he replied before pressing play.


	17. I Solemnly Swear That I am Up To No Good

_Just something for April Fool's Day_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Jimmy, want some coffee?" asked Tony holding out a coffee cup from Jimmy's favorite café. "I got an extra one by accident," he explained.

"Thanks, Tony," Jimmy replied as he took the offered cup but stopped just as the cup lid touched his lips. "Wait, you didn't do anything to it, did you?"

"Why do you think that I did something to your coffee?" asked Tony innocently.

"Because it's April Fool's Day."

"Jimmy, I'm hurt, how could you think that I would do something to your coffee?" asked Tony in a pseudo hurt tone.

"Because I know you," Jimmy replied bluntly.

"Well, I didn't do anything, scout's honor."

"Tony, you were never a boy scout."

"So, does that matter?"

"I have to get to work now," Jimmy said putting a stop to a conversation that he was sure would become quite circular, "and so do you."

"Oh yeah," Tony said glancing at his watch and the two of them stepped into the elevator. "Enjoy your coffee," Tony said before he exited the elevator, Jimmy just gave him a weak smile in return. Before he entered autopsy Jimmy lifted the lid and sniffed and decided that he really did not want to take the chance before tossing the full cup into the wastebasket.

--

"If Ziva comes in here, I'm not here," Tony said making a beeline for the closet.

"Can I ask why?"

"It's nothing really, I may have played a harmless prank or two on her and now she's mad at me."

"I don't even want to know," Jimmy said holding up his hand to stop Tony from telling exactly what pranks he had pulled on Ziva, when it comes to Ziva on a warpath ignorance is bliss.

"Your loss," Tony said shrugging his shoulders before ducking into the closet.


	18. The Perils of Henna Tattoos

_YAY! New episodes until the finale and Jimmy was so hilarious this whole episode! :)_

_Spoilers: 7x20 'Moonlighting'  
_

* * *

"Palmer, you owe me. Big time," Tony said as he capped the tube. "And I _will_ collect."

"I know," Palmer said miserably from the couch. "Have I told you thanks yet?"

"Yes, but you can stand to say a couple more times because like I said, you owe me, Palmer!" Tony called from the bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a squash game to get to," he said picking up his backpack.

"Wait, really?" asked Jimmy genuinely surprised.

"Well yeah, you thought I was kidding?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I have a squash game with a buddy from the Baltimore PD. Contrary to popular belief I do have other friends."

"Could have fooled me," mumbled Jimmy.

"I heard that, Palmer, is that any way to treat the guy who helped you with that cortisone cream?" asked Tony raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Jimmy replied properly chastised.

"That's more I like," Tony said as he headed towards the door. Right as he was about to close the front door he turned to Jimmy. "Oh yeah, henna tattoos can last anywhere between one to four weeks, have fun," he said before closing the door.

Jimmy groaned. One to four _weeks_? He was never letting her talk him into something like this ever again.


	19. Rule Number 10

_Spoilers: 7x21 'Obsession'_

_

* * *

_

Tony was not thoroughly surprised to see Jimmy waiting by the hospital entrance. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he slid into the passenger side.

"Thought that you wouldn't want to take a cab back to NCIS," Jimmy replied with a shrug, the company car that Tony had used to drop both himself and Dana off at the hospital had been picked up by another agent hours ago.

"Thanks," Tony said with a small smile before looking out the window, too lost in thought to notice Jimmy observing him out of the corner of his eye. When they were halfway to the Navy Yard Jimmy spied a small park, pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked turning to Tony.

"I always said that I wouldn't get too involved after what happened in Philly and then to Carla in Baltimore, I didn't need any more reminders of what could go wrong and a cop gets too close," Tony said as he continued to look out the passenger side window absentmindedly.

* * *

"_Hey, Carla," Tony said from where he hovered uncertainly in the hospital room doorway._

"_Tony, hi," she greeted warmly and he took it as his cue that she would not mind his company. As he took a seat gingerly next to the head of her bed her eyes landed on the stitches above his right eye socket and his left shoulder immobilized by the sling and she internally cringed. God, she was so stupid, she let herself get too close to the case and she placed herself and her partner in danger due to her obsession and ensuing tunnel vision. Not to mention the unpleasant memories from Philadelphia this whole ordeal would have brought up, yes, she was definitely an idiot._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked uncertainly. He and Carla had been partners for almost a year now, she was a great partner. She knew all about Philadelphia, it was only fair after all, he did not want her walking into this thing blind, the captain had agreed and when most people would have asked for another partner she had taken it all in stride and for that he would always be grateful. _

"_I'm fine, Tony," she said waving off his concern. "How are you doing?" she asked him seriously._

_Tony had a glib reply at the ready but her serious expression stopped him short. Carla would know that he was lying anyway and had no problems calling him out on his bullshit and besides, this was not a time to be lying anyway._

"_God, Carla, promise me that you won't ever scare me like that again," he practically pleaded with her. When he had heard that she had gone the dirt bag on her own he had been so worried but it was nothing compared to what he felt when he saw her there lying motionless on the floor of the abandoned factory. "I thought you were dead," he said honestly._

_

* * *

_

"Then why did you?" Jimmy asked. He was not trying to be confrontational, he was just honestly curious. Sometimes Tony would get wrapped up in a case, particularly when it involved kids, murdered and/or missing young women or people who would not be winning a 'Parent of the Year' award but rarely had Jimmy seen him latch on like he had with the Jeff and Dana Hutton case.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "There was just something about her. She was nice, don't you think, Jimmy?" he asked and Jimmy could not help but sigh internally, he would not be getting a straight answer, at least not tonight.

Jimmy nodded in agreement with Tony's assessment of Dana, he and Doctor Mallard had briefly met Dana when she had come to NCIS to formally identify her brother's body and make arrangements for his military burial. Thankfully her brother had set up a living will when he was alive so it was fairly straightforward. The whole incident had been tinged with bitter irony since here she was making the necessary arrangements for a funeral for her brother that she would never get to see because she herself would be dead before it happened.

"Yeah, Tony, she was."

"And now she's dead and I'm reminded, once again, why rule ten exists," Tony said bitterly.

Jimmy let silence reign after that because really, what does one after _that_? Nothing he could say would bring Dana or her brother back; nothing would change the fact that they were killed for really no reason other than greed. If Charlie Bascomb had not died in that car accident both Dana and her brother could have gone on living their lives oblivious to the fact that that her close friend had been a deep cover Russian spy during the Cold War era. After they had been sitting there in silence Jimmy started the car again.

"So, still want to go pick up your car?" asked Jimmy as they reached the exit of the parking lot for the park, it was late but it was not so late as to raise eyebrows.

"Yeah," Tony said before shutting up and not talking for the rest of the ride. "Thanks for the ride, Palmer," Tony said once they got to the Navy Yard and Tony's car.

"Hey, Tony," Jimmy said stopping his friend right before he got out of the car. Tony turned around and looked at Jimmy questioningly. "Want to hang out on Saturday?"

"I thought that you had a date with Breena then."

"Yeah, but that's at night. We can get breakfast or lunch and maybe play some basketball or something, it doesn't matter what," he said hoping that Tony would say yes.

"Sure, that'd be great, Jimmy," Tony replied with a small genuine smile. "I'll call you, okay?"

"I'm holding you to that," Jimmy said before driving off.


	20. Pomp and Circumstance

_So in my last story a reviewer had said that s/he wanted to see Tony get his degree and for the team to come to the ceremony so this is Tony's graduation. American University's commencement was actually Mother's Day weekend, George Washington University's is this weekend. So having never gone to or been in a grad school ceremony I'm not sure how it goes, though I doubt that it would have been very different from my undergrad ceremony and I'm also pretty sure that the only time you get your diploma right then and there is if you're graduating from a doctorate program, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Last but not least, American has to film Master programs: Film and electronic media, which give you an MFA and Film and video, which gives you an MA, I haven't decided which one Tony gets, so you can decide for yourselves which one he'd get. Also, I'm sorry if the Spanish is a bit off, I was using Google translator since I haven't had to use Spanish since high school and hence have forgotten a good chunk of it.  
_

_Congratulations to all the graduates who graduated last weekend!_

_Spoilers: slight ones to 3x02 'Kill Ari, Part 2', 6x21 'Toxic'_

_

* * *

_

"Okay spill, Tony," Abby demanded once she arrived at the front of the restaurant. "Hi, Jimmy," she said waving to where Jimmy was leaning back against the ledge.

"Hi, Abby," he replied waving.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Tony asked amused.

"Well, can you blame her?" piped up Jimmy. "I mean, you tell us yesterday that you wanted to go out to eat to celebrate something but you won't tell us what," he reminded his friend.

"I'll tell you what's up, I promise. Let's just get inside, our reservation is for eight," he told them leading them into the upscale restaurant. Once they had been seated Abby once again began pestering Tony for an answer.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"Okay, okay," Tony replied smiling broadly. "So I found out yesterday that after some modifications I passed my defense," he told his friends proudly.

"Tony, that is awesome!" Abby said getting up from her seat to give him one of her hugs.

"That's good news," Jimmy said brightly echoing Abby's excitement.

* * *

_May 8_

Tony couldn't help.

If his mother or Marisol could see him now he was sure that both of them would have reprimanded him for fidgeting but he couldn't help it, he was _bored._ What was taking so long? The line started moving soon afterwards and Tony let out a small sigh of relief. _Finally._ Once the line started moving they quickly filed into arena and took their seats. If it was up to Tony he would have probably skipped the ceremony all together but Marisol insisted on coming and he knew how important this was to her. After all, she practically raised him after his mother died and sitting through graduation was the least he could do to repay the woman who was more like a mother than the hired help. Besides, Angela had heard about the ceremony (probably from Jimmy) and she pretty much told him flat out that she, Will and kids were coming and then there was Abby and Jimmy. When they both found out that Tony would get a certain number of tickets for the graduation ceremony they didn't leave him alone until he gave in and promised to give them two tickets to come watch him graduate. So here he was sitting with the rest of the graduating class of the School of Communications. Secretly Tony was beyond pleased that people wanted to come to the ceremony. He had called his father's office to invite him, even said that there would be a ticket waiting, but he doubted that the man would show up, he didn't show up to his last graduate school graduation so Tony wasn't holding out much hope that the man would come to this one; to this day Tony thought that the only reason that his father had come to his undergrad graduation was because Vicky, the current stepmother of the month, had insisted on going.

Tony had to admit that as far as graduation ceremonies went the American University one was pretty nice. The speaker was interesting, the speeches, while a bit cookie cutter at times, were pretty entertaining and the undercurrent of excitement was infectious. After the speeches came the procession where they were given diploma holders, shook the hands of many people before they once again took their seats and finally were allowed to move the tassels on their mortarboards.

"Congratulations to the class of 2010!"

Everyone cheered and some classmates threw their mortarboards, happy to have finally reached the end after all their hard work. After the end of the ceremony Tony was pulled into various groups shots with some of his fellow graduates and after multiple photos he started to make his way towards the entrance but before he got to there he was nearly bowled over Abby.

"Tony! Congratulations!" she said squeezing him tightly.

"Thanks, Abby, can't breathe!" he managed to gasp out.

"Oops, sorry," she said quickly releasing him. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand, "everyone's waiting for you!"

"Everyone?" he inquired.

"Yes! Come on!"

Once outside Tony easily spotted the group of people, Abby wasn't kidding when she said everyone was there waiting. What were Gibbs, Ducky, McGee and Ziva doing here? Before he could ponder the reason for the whole team to be at American University on a Saturday he was grabbed by Marisol.

"_¡Tony! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!_" Marisol said before pulling him into a hug as well.

"_Me alegro de que est__é__s aqu__í__, Marisol_," he murmured.

"_Por supoesto que estoy aqu__í__. ¿Por qu__é__ no iba a estarlo? Ahora vaya, hable con sus amigos, voy a estar aqu__í_," she reassured him.

"Congratulations, Tony," Angela said warmly as she too engulfed him into a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Angie, you didn't have to."

"I know that, I, we, wanted to," she replied.

Next up, Will gave him a handshake before letting the two small kids climb all over Tony in their eagerness to congratulate him.

"Now go," Angela said pushing towards the team. "I know that you want to talk to them."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she told him, "besides, this will be the _perfect_ time to hear some stories from when you were a kid," she told him with a mischievous smile.

Jimmy was the first one to approach him.

"This was all your doing, wasn't it?" asked Tony after Jimmy had given his congratulations.

"Hey! Abby helped too. Are you mad?" asked Jimmy anxiously. Before Tony could answer the rest of the gang stepped forward.

"Congratulations, Tony," Ziva said with a smile, "this is quite the accomplishment, yes?"

"Yeah, Ziva, it is," Tony said grinning as it started to sink in that he was really done, no more midnight paper writing marathons, squeezing in some required reading during a really boring stakeout, trying to arrange time to talk to a professor or his advisor in the middle of a hot case, or doing an online test during a slow day at work.

"Congratulations, my dear boy," Ducky told him congenially. "You must be so proud of yourself; I know that we all are proud of you for accomplishing this feat."

"Thanks, Ducky," he replied still grinning.

"Weren't satisfied with just one graduate degree, DiNozzo?" teased Gibbs, Tony ducked his head smiling. It was subtle but Tony had been working with Gibbs for so long that he could easily detect the hint of pride in Gibbs' voice as he gave him grief.

"Well, you know how it is, Boss…" Tony replied.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I do." Tony's smile got bigger when he detected the pride in Gibbs' voice again, this time a bit more blatant than before.

"Wait, you have _two_ graduate degrees?" asked McGee surprised.

"Yeah."

"Then what's the other one in?" asked McGee genuinely curious, the thought that Tony had a Master's degree, let alone two, had never crossed his mind before.

"Criminal justice," piped up Abby as she joined them. "That's why I said next time listen to Tony," she said reminding McGee of how he made a mess of her lab while she was gone last year.

"Did you know about this?" McGee asked turning to his two team members.

"Of course," Ziva replied. "It is part of his dossier that I compiled," she told him simply.

"Already had that one when I hired him," Gibbs said mildly before letting Abby steer in the direction of a nearby restaurant.

Tony just smiled at McGee before falling back to where Ducky was telling Marisol the interesting origins of the commencement ceremony traditions.

"Hey Jimmy," he said catching his friend's attention, "in answer to your question, no, I'm not mad. Thank you, both of you," he told Jimmy as he simultaneously signed thank you to Abby who had turned back to see where they were.

'_You're welcome'_ she signed back.


	21. Doctor Palmer

_To the actual 2010 class of George Washington University, congratulations to you all, you did it!_

_So if the color for the medical doctorate hood is not correct, I'm sorry but from pictures I've seen from various friends who graduated from various medical schools it looks like it's hunter green._

_

* * *

_

_May 13_

Jimmy was nervous and excited but mostly nervous. This was, after all, a big deal. Tonight was the start of ceremonies that would signify the culmination of eight years' worth of higher education so really could anyone blame him if he was a bit fidgety? With only the slightest bit of delay the ceremony began and Jimmy worked hard to focus on what was being said otherwise his pent up nervous energy might get the best of him. At last it was his turn on stage and when he stepped up he searched the sea of faces for some familiar ones and as the hunter green hood was placed on him he spotted the faces of his parents, his sister, his niece and his nephews all smiling proudly at his accomplishment.

* * *

_May 16_

Jimmy had to admit that the National Mall was a pretty awesome place to have a graduation ceremony and the weather had thankfully cleared up so it was also a pretty gorgeous day. One of his medical school buddies, Andrew, was practically vibrating next to him but Jimmy could not tell if it was out of excitement or nervousness since he planned to propose to fellow medical student and long-time girlfriend, Amelia, right after the ceremony, before the medical school celebration. As he watched his friend check the ring box for what had to be the fifth time since they had arrived he smiled, _'a bit of both' _he thought amused. Right as Andrew's hand went in the direction of his right side pocket again Jimmy grabbed it.

"Calm down," he said in answer to his friend's questioning gaze. "The ring's not going anywhere," he reassured him.

"Sorry," Andrew replied sheepishly. "I'm just a bit—"

"Nervous?" supplied Jimmy with a smile.

"Yes."

"Andrew, Amelia's crazy about you, she'll say yes, you just watch. Now stop fidgeting, the ceremony's about to start."

* * *

Finding _anyone_ right after the commencement ceremony was over was practically impossible but by some miracle Jimmy was able to locate his group of people in the sea of caps and gowns and guests. Luckily for him he was so used his niece practically throwing herself at him in her excitement that he easily anticipated her launching herself at him the minute she laid eyes on him.

"Hi there, Lizzy," Jimmy said smiling down at his niece.

"Uncle Jimmy, are you all done now?" asked the little girl.

"Yup, Lizzy, I'm all done," he replied still smiling.

"Then we can go now?"

"Well, yes but we still have one more place to go, there's still one more ceremony before it's all over," he explained.

"But you said that you're all done," his four-year-old niece reminded him frowning.

"After that one then I'll be done," he told her.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he reassured her.

* * *

The arena was a hive of activity but he managed to find Andrew, who was grinning like an idiot, Amelia, who was smiling so much that she looked like a model for a toothpaste ad, George, Andy and Alex who were looking at the couple with obvious glee. _'Guess she said yes'_ Jimmy mused, not that it surprised anyone, Andrew and Amelia had been inseparable since their first year of medical school, it was only a matter of time before he proposed.

"Congratulations you two," he said smiling as he took his seat among his friends.

"Thank you, Jimmy," Amelia replied before reaching over to give him a hug.

"Didn't I tell you that she'd say yes?" he asked his friend grinning. Andrew just kept on grinning, yes, his best friend from medical school had been right but he wasn't about to tell the guy so, the last thing he needed was to give Jimmy more opportunity to tease him.

All too soon the first speaker stepped on to the podium and the newest class of medical school graduates quieted down as the speeches began. Jimmy searched the crowd to see if he could catch a glimpse of his family and friends and to the right in the upper part of the arena he found them all. He grinned and waved, he doubted that they could see him but it didn't matter, he was just happy that they all came.

* * *

Finding people after the medical school celebration was just a tad bit easier than finding people after the graduation ceremony on the National Mall. The first people to spot him were his parents and both of them rushed over to congratulate their youngest child on his graduation.

"Congratulation, Honey, we are so very proud of you," his mother told him as she engulfed him a hug.

"Thanks, Mom," he said returning her hug before also hugging his father. "I couldn't have done it without you, either of you," he told them.

"Congratulations, Mister Palmer, or rather, Doctor Palmer," Ducky said beaming with pride to see his protégé complete his schooling.

"Thank you, Doctor," Jimmy replied beaming as well. Ducky smiled at him before turning to Jimmy's parents to give his congratulations to them for raising such a wonderful, gracious and intelligent man. Breena was next and gave him a chaste kiss as she whispered her congratulations.

"Mind if I steal him for a minute?" asked a voice and Jimmy turned to see Tony smiling broadly.

"Nice duds," Tony said smiling.

"Thanks."

"You did it," Tony continued.

"I did it," Jimmy echoed.

"So how does it feel, _Doctor _Palmer?" he asked him still smiling broadly.

"It feels, pretty good," Jimmy replied also smiling.

_Doctor _Palmer, he liked the sound of that.


	22. National Tap Dance Day II

_Happy National Tap Dance Day! I can't wait for the finale tonight, it looks like we're in for quite the ride.  
_

_Spoilers: 4x15 'Friends and Lovers', 7x14 'Masquerade' _

_

* * *

_

"You nervous?" asked Tony causing Jimmy to jump slightly.

"Why do you ask?" asked Jimmy tearing his attention away from the open air stage to Tony.

"Because you've been staring at the stage for the last six minutes, it's not going anywhere, trust me, Palmer," Tony told him amused.

"Oh," Jimmy said blankly, he hadn't realized that he had been staring at the stage for that long but a quick glance at his watch confirmed that fact. Instead of answering the question he let his gaze wander over to where a good majority of his classmates had congregated. Was he nervous? Yes, he was but Jimmy was having trouble deciding if he was just really nervous or completely terrified, currently all out terror was winning.

Perhaps seeing the terror written clearly across his younger friend's face Tony steered him away from the stage and towards their classmates. "Look, I know that this is going to be a really big deal but you'll do fine. You know that you would not have gotten a solo slot if you weren't good enough so _stop worrying already_," he told Jimmy emphasizing the last bit.

Jimmy smiled at his appreciatively. "I'll try to keep that in mind," he told Tony.

"Well, I hope you do though I'm going to go with you forgetting that in about two minutes," Tony said spying their teacher approaching the group from over Jimmy's shoulder.

"What? Why—" Jimmy began only to be interrupted as their instructor had finally reached them.

"Five minutes, everyone," their instructor said, voice booming over the nervous din of voices. "Jimmy, let's go, you're up first," she said turning to him.

"Don't forget to breathe," Tony reminded his friend before pushing gently towards the stage steps.

* * *

"Jimmy, you were awesome!" cried Abby after they had all taken their final bows.

"Abby, don't crush him, I think Breena would be mad," Tony said amused as he watched Abby attempt to crush Jimmy in her overzealous effort to show him how much she loved his solo.

"Oh right, sorry!" she said quickly letting go and Jimmy took in big gulps of air grateful for the fact that he could now fully inhale. "You were great too, Tony," she said throwing her arms around her friend. Tony had been preparing himself for a full on Abby hug so unlike Jimmy he did not end up smothered by the hug. "You never told me that you could tap dance," she said accusingly after letting him go.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," he told her ginning.

"Yes, you are," she said grinning back. "So care to escort a lady to the party?"

"I'd be happy to," Tony replied offering her his outstretched arm, which she gladly took.

"When we get there let me show you how it's done," she told him.

"You can tap dance, Abby?" Tony asked surprised.

"You're not the only one who's full of surprises, Tony," she told him good naturedly before catching Breena's eye and winking. The other woman winked back at her and the two shared a smiled as they realized that their companions were completely oblivious to the nonverbal conversation that had taken place.


	23. Leaving on a Jet Plane

_So this is the end of this collection of stories. To everyone who's read, reviewed, added this to their favorites or story alerts, thank you, you guys have been awesome! :)_

_Spoilers: 5x01 'Bury Your Dead', 5X07 'Requiem', 6x08 'Cloak', 7x22 'Borderland', 7x23 'Patriot Down', 7x24 'Rule 51'_

_All recognizable dialogue comes from 7x23 'Patriot Down' and 7x24 'Rule 51' _

_

* * *

_

"_I'll find Gibbs."_

Tony had given up all pretense of trying to find Gibbs ten minutes ago, now he was just waiting.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jimmy said as he arrived in the evidence garage, "couldn't get away."

"S'okay, Jimmy," Tony said in a low voice.

"So what's up?" asked Jimmy curious to see what the cause of the urgent text from Tony was.

"Something's going down," Tony told him bluntly.

"What's going down?" asked Jimmy is an equally low voice.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that something big is about to go down."

"What makes you think that?"

"Abby and Gibbs."

"What about them?"

"They've been acting weird ever since Abby came back from Mexico with the body of Pedro Hernandez."

"Now that you mention it Gibbs was acting a bit weird after he learned the name of Abby's cold case down in autopsy, he practically bolted out of autopsy when Doctor Mallard dropped the bullet in the evidence jar," Jimmy said thoughtfully.

* * *

"What's up?" asked Jimmy the minute he entered the evidence garage.

"Rule forty," Tony said immediately.

"That's…not good, is it?" asked Jimmy as he wracked his brain trying to remember what rule forty was exactly, Tony had mentioned the rules in the forties to him years ago when he had asked what they were but he never mentioned them again—until now.

"No, Jimmy, it's not," Tony said confirming his suspicions. "If Gibbs mentioned rule forty then something unspeakably bad is going down," he said echoing what he had said in the elevator to Ziva and Abby.

"So what's the plan?"

Tony was silent, he didn't have a plan, and he didn't even know what exactly was going on. How could he have a plan?

"Tony?" prompted Jimmy dragging his friend from his buzzing mind and back to the situation on hand.

* * *

Tony frowned as he grabbed his gun and badge and made his way to the motor pool to go sign out a car. Gibbs may be back on US soil but he wasn't saying much and that had Tony worried; the last time Gibbs had kept things to himself he and Ziva ended up getting beat up by some very big guards with live ammo, before that Tony had taken an unscheduled swim in the cold Potomac River. Whatever Gibbs was keeping to himself could not be good, that was for sure. Once at the car Tony shook his head to clear those thoughts from his head, it would do no good to be distracted when they went to apprehend Jason Paul Dean, the guy and his associates were dangerous, all Tony had to do was look at Agent Macy's case report to see how not having his head in the game could cost him.

Once back at NCIS Tony joined Ziva and McGee on the couch while they waited for the director. They had been waiting for about five minutes now and so far Tony had managed to contain his nervous energy but if the director didn't appear soon they might have another case on their hands if Ziva got annoyed with his nervous fidgeting like she tended to. Thankfully the director appeared soon afterwards and Tony wasn't in any danger of Ziva killing him out of annoyance.

"Ceremony?" he asked Ziva.

"First thing in the morning," she replied.

"Then we'll debrief second thing. It's late, go get some rest," he ordered them and the trio headed towards the door. "Agent DiNozzo, I need a minute," he said effectively stopping Tony in his tracks. McGee shot his teammate a questioning look before he disappeared and Tony stood a little bit straighter as he waited to hear what the director had to say.

* * *

Jimmy hurried up Tony's front steps, he was running a bit late and picking up Tony before the ceremony was going to cut it close. If they were late there was a very good chance that Ziva would kill them and personally Jimmy liked being alive too much to chance pissing off a woman trained by Mossad. Jimmy didn't know how Tony could do it on a daily basis. He knocked for a second time after he didn't get an answer.

"Come on, Tony, open the door," Jimmy grumbled as he knocked louder. "You wanted me to come pick you up and here I am."

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Palmer," Tony's voice greeted him._

"_Hey, Tony, what's up?"_

"_Can you swing by my place tomorrow morning on the way to Ziva's naturalization ceremony? My car's in the shop."_

"_Again?"_

"_Yeah, crazy thing about cars, seem to always have problems when you need them to not have them."_

_Jimmy chuckled, he could definitely relate to that. "Yeah, sure thing, Tony, I'll be there at eight."_

"_Thanks a bunch, Palmer."_

_

* * *

_

Now annoyed Jimmy reached in his pocket to grab his key ring and then proceeded to use his key to get into Tony's house.

"Tony, If you're still asleep and make us late I will kill you and get Abby to help hide your body," Jimmy said loudly as he headed up the stairs to Tony's room. Upstairs Jimmy saw no one and immediately headed back down to the living to see if his friend had crashed on his couch like he sometimes did when he was too tired to make to his actual bed. Seeing no one Jimmy frowned and headed towards the kitchen and spare bedroom; nope, no Tony there either. Back in the living room Jimmy was beginning to get nervous, the last time Tony was missing they though he had gotten blown up. His hand was already reaching for his cellphone to call Agent Gibbs when out of the corner of his eye he saw a note in Tony's handwriting on the coffee table.

_Jimmy-_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you showed up, something came up. Give Ziva this pin for me, will you? And then take everyone out for drinks to celebrate, get some margaritas on me._

_-Tony_

Next to the note Jimmy found a small American flag lapel pin and some money. Jimmy frowned as he tried to figure out what Tony's message meant because Tony wouldn't just leave without somehow letting them know why or at least where he went. At that exact moment Jimmy had a light bulb moment, margaritas meant tequila and tequila meant one destination: _**Mexico**_.

"Whatever you're doing, Tony, I hope that it's not overly dangerous or stupid and I really hope that you told Abby good bye before you left because she'll kill you otherwise," Jimmy said to Tony's empty living room.


End file.
